pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Portus
Portus is a flying plant that allows other plants to be planted on air. He would also work for Sky City's tiles (if he were in the game), however he cannot be used as an aquatic plant or ground plant. For short, he can only be planted on air. When there are no plants planted on top of them, Portuses act as Warp Tiles, which one warps walking plants and zombies (flying zombies not included) on top of him with the Portus (no plant on top) nearest to him. In Mellow Memories, ground tiles can move, so when an air tile the Portus is on is occupied by a ground tile, he teleports to an another air tile along with the plant planted on top of him. Portuses are ignored by most types of zombies, similar to Spikeweed and Spikerock. Origin A pun on portals, which are used to teleport things, and the lotus flower. Almanac Entry RECHARGE: Sluggish Portuses let you plant other plants on top of them, act as Warp Tiles and can teleport to other air tiles. Special: Can only be planted on air; when there are no plants on top of them, act as Warp Tiles; when his tile gets occupied, teleports himself and the plant on top to an another air tile "We all personally prefer Portuses as plural. Call us Porti and we'll let you fall down that air tile," says the serious Portus. Almanac Statistics Plant Food ability Fully heals the plant on top of him and makes two more Portuses on the two empty air tiles nearest to him. Strategy Portuses act as Warp Tiles, which can be really dangerous at times, so be careful when planting low-health plants on Portuses. As Mellow Memories only has a total of 28 ground tiles, using Portuses for more space to plant defensive plants is a must. Portuses only warp plants and zombies when no plant is on top, which means you can treat them as Warp Tiles that you have full control of. Have two non-plant Portuses and a bunch of Portuses, each with a plant on it, in the middle of the two. This way, when walking plants reach the non-plant Portus on the left, it will teleport straight to the non-plant Portus on the right. The same idea can be used to teleport zombies backwards. You can also use a defensive plant to block zombies from reaching the right Portus. Using non-plant Portuses for Leaflets is also a good idea, as this will allow the Leaflets to block two lanes at the same time at a somewhat effective rate. Gallery PortusbyAhxel.png|HD picture Untitled205_20181013141147.png|Sprites PortusConcept2.png|Scrapped concept art PortusConcept1.png|Scrapped concept art (old) Portus Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Trivia *This plant came out as a replacement for Peawalker, because we needed a plant to deal with the world's gimmick. Up until now I still don't know what Peawalker was supposed to do. *If there is no plant on top of him, he will act as a Warp Tile. That also means he won't warp anything if there are no other Portuses with no plant on top present. *As a Warp Tile, if there are two non-plant Portuses that have the same distance to him, one will be randomly selected to teleport the walking plant/zombie into. Category:Plants Category:Flying Plants Category:Mellow Memories